


离家

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 原创抹布, 微dirty talk, 隐站街设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 小三轮，离开家在外漂泊的HS以为碰上了收留他的好心人
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho





	离家

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

木筷撞上瓷碗壁，发出“当”的杂音，干硬的生米粒被拨到一旁，另一边还堆着未经筛检的米饭。白鸟沉着头，郁闷地拨动米粒，时而抬眼，偷瞄餐桌对面捧着碗、有些红了耳朵的平野。  
  
“对不起，本来想至少做一顿晚餐来感谢白鸟先生的…”平野的身子缩得小了一圈，闷闷地说完，有些尴尬地咧嘴傻傻一笑，小心翼翼的视线在白鸟身上挂不住，又落到了木桌上。  
  
“没关系，完全没关系，”白鸟赶紧举着筷子挥了挥手，顿了顿，向后靠上身后的椅背，“我个人是完全不介意的，可是…毕竟食材之类都是花了钱的…”  
  
平野抬脸，黑亮的眼睛由下投去视线，咬着下唇等待他的下句。  
  
“除了食材，还有多了平野くん那份的电费、水费之类的。“白鸟说着，看到平野茶色刘海后逐渐黯淡的眼神，慌张地又补充道，”那时向无处可去的平野くん主动提出提供住所的事，当然我现在也没有任何后悔。可我毕竟也只是个普通的工薪族，虽然这些还在能负担的范围内，但还是多少有些吃力…”  
  
轻蹙着眉头，平野开始嚼起柔软的下唇，薄红的唇瓣在吞吐间渐渐染上艳丽的颜色，他沉默的歪着头思考了一会，“我目前还没在这边找到工作，现在有什么能帮得上白鸟先生的吗?”  
  
话题的方向正和白鸟计划一致，终点飘扬的旗帜近在眼前，心室的战鼓轰然作响，让他将没有汗水的额头擦了又擦。  
  
“那个，我觉得…平野くん，那个…是个非常有魅力的人，”白鸟的嘴皮打了架，吞吞吐吐地挤出他自己也没法掌控的词句，“身体，呃…身材也很好。要是谁有幸抱，不，有幸和你发展亲密关系的话，就…不就会幸福得什么都不在乎了吗?”  
  
平野被他言语间的混乱也弄昏了头，撇着眉毛，快速地眨起眼睛，像在努力地消化一般。  
  
“和我…?  
  
”顺滑的茶发随着他的动作发出沙沙的微响，不知是否是额前的发丝撒下的阴影，他眼中闪着纯粹信任的光被慢慢吞没了。最后他完全抬起头时，生动可爱的表情竟没了大半。  
  
“您是指那方面的意思吗?”他尚留些余地的小心试探，但看到白鸟并不否认、只是装作若无其事的样子一味地摆弄碗筷，他的心沉了下去。  
  
“您想抱我?是吗?从一开始就这么想吗?”他沙哑的声音带着最后一丝希望的意味，急切地逼问道。  
  
白鸟侧过身子，斜睨他一眼，眼中明显闪着不悦，只用粗重的呼吸去回复他。  
  
洒满橙色温馨灯光的饭厅里顿时像死一样的沉寂。  
  
“咣。”  
  
平野要哭似的艰难地勾起嘴角，忽地站了起来。白鸟同时一下抬起头来，只看见背后的钟型吊灯的灯光被站立的他遮住了大半，阴影毫不吝啬地涂抹在他身前。  
  
“可以哦。”  
  
平野走出了位置，绕过餐桌。白鸟这才看清，他的脸上没有一点表情。  
  
他走到白鸟跟前，锁住两人的视线，身体慢慢下沉。仅仅是表情不同，他却仿佛变了个人，白皙的皮肤上像散发出朦胧的白色寒气。  
  
他一言不发，跪坐在白鸟腿间，利落地落下拉链，取出白鸟已半勃的性器。低下身子，他伸出殷红的软舌问候似的先一点一点舔湿了藏在包皮中的龟头。当他张开饱满的双唇，将盘亘着搏动的青筋的阴茎纳入口中时，感受湿热的口腔一下包裹住自己皱巴巴的性器，白鸟胸口满胀，不禁想振臂高呼。  
  
平野柔软温热的口腔内壁和灵活的舌头配合着与白鸟的肉棒紧紧相贴，他的喉结上下滑动，发出参杂着空气的吞咽声，口中的软肉也贴合着蠕动起来，划过每条沟沟壑壑。久逢甘露的白鸟禁不住这强烈的刺激，肮脏的大叫起来，还贪婪地想要更多，一把揪起平野头顶顺直的头发就往自己的方向扯。  
猝不及防地发出呛到的干呕声，平野却没有抵抗，只是尽力放松喉部容纳带着腥臭的柱体。阴茎刺入喉咙深处，只是浅浅地抽插，他的双唇被沉甸甸的睾丸挤得变形，粗硬的阴毛扎在他小巧的脸上，引起肌肤泛起一层薄红。他像是固执地要将多余的声音都吞回口中，连接近高潮而失去理智的白鸟捧着他的双颊大开大合地顶弄时，也只是拧着眉头把双唇收紧，将呜咽全部扼杀。  
  
白鸟低吼着，抽出肉棒，将白浊的黏液射了他满脸，额前的刘海也挂上粘稠的液体，结成一簇簇。白鸟还在余韵中发出舒畅的长呼，可他只是张着红肿诱人的嘴唇无声地呼吸着，垂着浓密的睫毛不知思绪飘到何方。  
  
一会儿才回过神来，他勾起袖子擦去脸上半干的精液，五指握住软下的性器，侧过头去舔舐根部和囊带。高潮还未完全褪去，敏感之处又被舔弄，白鸟扶住椅背，挺动腰部，阴茎又从顶端颤颤巍巍地吐出液体。正以为结束时，白鸟低下头，蓦地与平野的视线相触，为他浓雾般的迷离潮湿的眼神身体猛地一怔，只呆呆地看着他目不转睛地盯着自己，缓缓将肉棒顶端再次含入口中，舌尖一卷，将残余的精液咽了下去。  
  
“啊！”看着平野起身走出饭厅，白鸟不自觉哀叹一声，为这美妙服务的过快结束感到遗憾。  
  
平野听到，回过头，瞥了他一眼。明明脸上还残留着令人遐想的潮红，他的眼神却结了层冰冷的霜。  
  
“还要继续吗?”无起伏的沙哑声音在白鸟脑中嗡嗡共鸣，使他无法捕捉地心引力。  
  
在他恍惚之际，平野停住了，转身面对着他，拉住黑色短袖的后领，将上衣一把脱了下来，扔到不远处客厅的沙发把手上。  
  
平野显露的身体比他这几天在脑中描绘了几百次的都要美丽。不是雕像或名画中那样精致却冰冷、遥远的裸体，眼前的肉体蒸腾着呼之欲出的野性和跳动着生命力的诱惑。想要触碰，他像只被诱饵引诱着走向陷阱的动物，死死地盯着平野，步步跟随走向客厅。  
  
平野半阖着眼瞧他，逐步后退至客厅的沙发处，回头一望发现到了尽头，毫不抵抗，坐下随意地靠上沙发背，任赤裸的上半身如猎物落在捕食者眼中。  
  
白鸟迈动沉重的双腿一点点靠近，眼睛却像灵活的响蛇般吐着信子从平野明媚的脸庞蜿蜒游走过线条起伏有致的胸口、小腹，缠绕着又再次回去。也许是他的错觉，刚刚那个仿佛决心将身体如不值钱的破烂般抛弃而毫不在意的平野，眼中的冷冰像裂开一道缝隙，好似令人窥见其中化成水的恳求神色。  
  
平野或许还相信着他，相信他会停下，白鸟这么想到，几乎要嗤笑出声。先前平野占据主导地位的口交都变成了孩子般的赌气行为，他感到形势突然逆转。  
  
碾碎平野最后的希望，白鸟将他猛地扑倒在褪色的皮革沙发上。泛着油脂的吻狂风暴雨般落下，干瘪的嘴唇印在松软的脸颊上，平野下意识地扭头躲避，但最终仍被夺走了双唇。平野的身上散发着奇特的清香，像为了将这香味尽收，白鸟将他压在身下，舌头粗暴地直闯入牙关，缠着对方深深吮吸起来。  
  
吻到失去所有氧气后，白鸟才舍得分开。身下的平野眼中不知闪着泪光还是生理性的泪水，抿着泛起水光的嘴唇瞪向他，可一道透明的津液才顺着他的嘴角从脸颊流下，让他的怨恨变成了惹人怜爱的娇嗔。  
  
白鸟咧嘴笑笑，继续用吻标记平野的身体。到了胸口，隆起两座小坡的乳肉因白鸟在嫩滑肌肤上发出巨大声响的亲吻而轻颤波动，在白鸟看起来倒像是邀请。于是他一口咬上一边的胸部，引得平野终于抱着他的脑袋呻吟出声，又就着牙印来回甩动舌头，发出下流的水声。不愿冷落另一边，他同时用粗糙的手掌覆着胸部揉捏，感受手心细腻皮肤中硬挺的乳尖的存在，时而夹起充血的乳头来回捻动。  
  
几乎在平野脱去上衣不久，白鸟的欲望又昂起头来。这时显露在外的炙热肉棒正淌着前液，隔着布料往平野股间刺去。  
  
白鸟此时只被兽性驱使，欲望在他脑中搅得天翻地覆、令人晕眩不已，他只觉得自己好像置身于波涛汹涌的海面上航行的小船，有力的浪花几乎要将腐朽的木板打碎，可他却为此感到兴奋不已，他想被淹没在平野滑嫩的肌肤下，想沉入平野身体的最深处、被湿软的浪涛吞噬，在那成为永久不见光的沉船。  
  
他几乎是将平野的裤子撕扯开来，扶着硬得发疼的肉棒就要往肉穴里插。一直平静承受他的暴行的平野忍不住闷哼一声，撕裂的疼痛从身体深处闪电般袭来。他圈住白鸟发烫的性器，阻止它进一步的凶暴侵略。双腿往外打开，将阴茎抵在穴口来回打着圈，平野情不自禁地仰起头，细碎的呻吟在他口中化成了黏腻的呜呜声，紧缩的后穴不知是被打湿或是渗出淫水来，入口处变得松软起来。  
  
白鸟有些急躁地握住平野画圈的手，用发胀的肉棒拍打起流水的穴口，而后实在等不及的挺腰顶入，在穴口附近浅浅地磨蹭。平野的全身都泛起了情欲的潮红，但他的眼神却又变回最初的冷淡，脸颊烧红的默默看着白鸟粗黑的阴茎一寸寸进入自己的体内，只是喘息变得有些急促。  
  
将阴茎完全送入紧致湿暖的甬道内，白鸟的身体剧烈地抖动，仿佛被抽走了所有的力气，瘫在平野温软的身体上小幅地来回蠕动，大呼小叫起来。意识到白鸟青筋在自己的后穴中搏动，平野呆呆地望着空白的天花板，感受他人的血液扑通扑通流经自己的身体，烫得属于自己身体一部分的肉壁不禁跟着缩动，他茫然的失去了肉体的归属感。  
  
下一秒，从未体验过的灭顶快感中恢复的白鸟揉着平野丰满的臀部抽插起来。他不管不顾地大声哼叫，紧咬着阴茎舔舐研磨的湿软穴肉如同活物竭尽所能取悦着他的肉棒，啃噬他的理智。肉体清晰的碰撞刺激着他的耳膜，声黑影逐渐占据视线，他咆哮一声，顶到最深处，将精液全数射出。  
  
“你满意了吗?”  
  
白鸟听见耳边传来和他脑内机械故障声同频的沙沙声音，那声音明明是在他耳边低语，却感觉音量巨大，盖过一切响声，使他的大脑一阵刺痛。  
  
“还不够！”  
  
他大吼着，不顾眼前还闪着的火星，挺起身来，握住平野的腰，将在体内泄过一次的阴茎重新抽动起来。  
  
可等视线的障碍消失，白鸟只看到身下单纯因他的顶弄而上下耸动的平野。那表情和他与平野初遇时一样，微张的粉红双唇、带着些懵懂的黑圆眼珠，只不过那双眼此时蒙上了层薄雾。明明这样浑身散发着几乎可视的性感气息，可却又同时摆出神这不在此的模样。这任人摆布的样子竟比冷漠的眼神更让白鸟恼怒，仿佛在宣告着他的成功逃脱。  
  
拽住他被打湿的发丝，白鸟将他的脸朝下按进沙发，强硬地把他翻了个身，从后面一捅到底，就算这样他也只是不适地哼了一声。  
  
“快点叫，叫得大声点！”白鸟挥手拍打他浑圆的屁股，留下鲜明的掌印，大声命令他，“不叫的话就给我滚出去！”  
  
在白鸟的不断鞭挞和威胁下，身下传来隐隐约约的钝钝的呻吟。但这还不够。  
  
“想要个遮风避雨的屋顶是不是，啊?是的话就叫得更骚一些！你不就是个出来卖的骚货吗！是不是被操烂了才叫不出声?”  
  
白鸟要的是完全的胜利。直到他手中切实地握住胜利的旗帜前，他不会松手。


End file.
